The Odd Couple
by crazynobody
Summary: Something you wouldn't expect. Faith and Davis as a couple
1. Chapter1

Title: The Odd Couple  
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. They belong to Edward Allen Bernero, John Wells and some other fine folks. I'm just borrowing them for a while!   
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Something you wouldn't expect.  
  
'Is this day ever going to end?' Faith thought to herself looking at her watch for the umpteenth time today. You see today was the one year anniversary of the day her divorce was final. She really didn't want to come to work today, but she didn't want to be back in her lonely empty apartment either. It took everything she had to keep herself from breaking out in sobs.  
  
"Faith you okay?" Ty asked concerned. They had been parked for five minutes and she didn't even seem to notice. She had been staring straight ahead with a blank look on her face. "Hey Faith you okay?" he asked again, nudging her shoulder to wake her from the daydream that he guessed she was in.  
  
"What?" she asked confused. She then noticed where they were and realized she spaced out.  
  
"I asked if you were okay."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine I just got a lot on my mind...sorry." She answered embarrassed that her young colleague was worrying about her.  
  
"It's okay. You want to go grab a drink and talk about it?"  
  
"No thanks I'm kind of tired I should go straight home but thanks anyway."  
  
"Please, come on only three more days until the 4 of July come out and celebrate early with me. " He begged pouting out his lip and giving her his best puppy dog look. "Please one drink I'll even pay." She couldn't help but to laugh at how pathetic he looked.  
  
"Okay, one drink." She chuckled.   
  
Fifteen minutes later they were dressed in the street clothes on their way to the bar. The drive was made in an odd but comfortable silence. Once in the bar they grab a booth in the back near the bathrooms.  
  
"Ty this is really nice place." Faith mused looking around at her unfamiliar surroundings.  
  
"Nice but cheap." He smiled. Ty was about to say something else when the waiter came to the table.  
  
"What can I get you two?" The waiter asked with a genuine smile on his face.  
  
"Can I get a Chocolate Martini?" Faith said wanting to order something stronger but she thought Ty would notice something was wrong, and want to talk about it. She really wasn't in the mood.  
  
"A Chocolate Martini?" He questioned.  
  
"Yeah. There really good you should try one" Faith said giving him a small smile trying to convince him. Ty looked at Faith and then at the waiter.  
  
"Okay, I'll try one." The waiter nodded and walked over to the bar to place the orders. The table fell into an uncomfortable silence they weren't used to being alone together like this. Ty bit the bullet and ended the silence. "So uh Faith every thing alright with you I mean...you said you had a lot on you mind."   
  
Faith was kind of thrown off by his question but more so by how honest her answer was "No... Today was the day that my divorce was final and I..." she trailed off and lost the battle to the tears that she fighting all-day and sobbed uncontrollably. Without hesitation Ty moved from his side of the table and sat next to her and pulled her into his arms letting her head rested on his chest.  
  
"Shh! It's okay Faith. It'll be ...your going to be okay" he told her rubbing her back as she shook uncontrollably. He did know what to do or say to comfort her so he said the first thing that came to his head. "Faith you know I'm not really good at this but..." he got cut off by her laughter.  
  
She pull out of his arms laughing "You were doing okay up until the 'I'm not good at this' part" She said with a smile "I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall apart like that." She said trying desperately to get to get control of her emotions. She was no longer sobbing but tears still slowly ran down her cheeks.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for." he told her as he wiped her tear away with his thumb.  
  
"Thanks. Do you mind if I take a rain check on that martini I really don't think I should drink tonight."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back." Ty said sliding out the booth too go cancel their drinks. When he returned he offered Faith his hand to help her out of the booth.   
  
"Thanks" she said looking him in the eyes for the first real time sense they met and she felt something. She dropped his hand and immediately and forced her eyes to the ground. She felt herself start to blush. Either Ty didn't notice or didn't say anything about it because he grabbed her hand again and led her out to his truck.  
  
"So where do you live?" he asked opening her door for her, embarrass that he forgot sense he was one of the people who helped her move in. She smiled at how nice he was being to her and gave him the address to her apartment. Half way into their drive he looked over and noticed she had falling to asleep. 'All of that crying must have took a lot out of her.' He thought to himself and smiled at how peaceful and beautiful she looked. He always thought she looked beautiful but now she almost looked like an angel.  
  
When they finally got to her apartment building he mentally fought with himself as to what he should do to get her in there. He could wake her up so she could walk into her apartment herself or pick her up can carry her in there. He decided she needed her sleep so he would carry her in. Now all he had to do is remember her apartment number. He remembered helping Bosco bring in her couch into the third apartment on the first floor. With that thought he went into her purse and grabbed her keys. He then exited his car and went to over to the apartment building unlocking the front door and went to apartment 1c and unlocked the door and leaving it open all the way. He figured if he was going to carry her in there he wouldn't be able to open the door with her in his arms. He left he keys on the table next to the door and headed back to the car. He walked over to the passenger's sided and opened the door. He then reached over and undid her seat belt and carefully picked her up and took her out the car. She was actually lighter then he thought she would be. He kicked the car door close and carefully carried her into her apartment building. When he got into the apartment he carefully kick the door shut with his foot careful not make any noise that would wake her up. He carried her into her bedroom and gently placed her on her bed. "Goodnight Faith" he said trying hard to fight the urge to kiss her, but he couldn't he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She opened her eyes slowly to find Ty face backing away from hers. 'For all the times she could have woke up she wakes up now.' He thought to him self when he realized she was awake. "I'm sorry I..."  
  
"It's okay," she said softly setting up and realizing she was now in her room. She looked at him confused before she could open her mouth to ask him  
  
"You fell asleep on our way back so I uh carry you in here" He said when he notice the confused look on her face. "Faith, I'm sorry I shouldn't of..." Before he could get the rest of the sentence out Faith lean over and kissed him firmly. To say he was shocked was an understatement but shocked or not he was going to enjoy kissing her. He placing one hand behind her head and the other on her back pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss at the same time. Faith put her hand on his chest to bracing herself as she got lost in the kiss.   
  
He put back first when air became an issue. He immediately started to kiss her neck afraid that if he lost contact he would wake up from this wonderful dream he was having. He made a trial of passion marks from base of her neck to her mouth. He brushed his lips against hers softly before kissing down the other side of her neck. Then he pulled her on to his lap and into a passionate kiss.   
  
She placed one of her hands on the back of his head while the other caressed his back. 'I wonder if it's true what they say about black men in bed?' she thought to herself as the kiss continued   
  
Wanting to go to the next level but not want to push Faith, Ty softly caressed the skin of her lower back. She moaned softly into his mouth as his hands slowly caress her back. He took this as a sign of approval and moved his hands up higher. She pulled back from the kiss in order to breathe. She then began kiss down his neck until she found his atom apple and she began to suck softly on it. He began to get excited and hope to god she couldn't fill it, but she did and slowly began to rock her hips against him. He slowly moved his hand to the front of her body and cupped her breasted through the material of her bra. She moaned and brought her lips back to his and they shared a deep passionate kiss. "Ty" she panted breaking the kiss. "Fred was my only...he is the only man I've ever..." she whispered trail off hoping he got the drift  
  
"Oh. Do you want to stop." He asked slipping his hands out of her shirt. She shook her head no. "Alright we'll take it slow then." He whispered and brought his lips back to hers. He broke the kiss moment later and helped her left her shirt over her head. He then turned laid her down on her back. 'This has to be mind blowing for her.' he thought to himself feeling pressure to make her feel things that he knew Fred didn't.  
  
*****  
  
The next afternoon Faith slowly opened her eyes too find her lower body aching she smiled. 'It's about time my body ached for good reasons' Ty was one hell of a lover and a very energetic one at that. They didn't get to sleep until five o'clock that morning, both of them could and wanted to go another round but sleep was defiantly in order after the night and morning they had. Faith was shook out of her thoughts when Ty started moving his hands up in down her back.  
  
"Faith?" Ty whispered when he sensed she was awake.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You okay with this...I mean us sleeping together?" he asked with hope present in his voice.   
  
"Yeah I'm okay with it. Why? Are you going to have a problem with this, With us working together today." She asked sadly.  
  
"No. The only problem I'm going to have is keeping my hands off of you in the squad car." He replied with a big grin on his face. She blushed at his words.  
  
"Well..." she said lifting her head off his chest and looking over at her VCR to see if they had enough time. "I could always give you a taste of what you could get if you behave yourself today." She said moving over to straddle his bare waist. "You think it might help?" She asked in a low voice as she started to kiss his chest.  
  
"Oh yeah, I think that will defiantly help." He said as he lightly placed a hand on her chin guiding her lips to his.  
  
When they made it out of bed, they had to rush to get ready; they lost track of time and if they didn't hurry both of them were going to be late for work. Ty change into his uniform at her apartment since he had it in his car from the day before he figured it would save time. Faith left her uniform in her locker so they had to get to the precinct quickly. They made it there in record time and got into roll call without being late.  
  
The day went by quickly before they knew it they were back at the house get ready to go home, since Ty didn't have any clothes to change into he waited for Faith by his car. Faith slowly walked out of the precinct to find Ty waiting for her with a big smile on his face. She returned the smile and walk over to him.  
  
"I behave myself like I promised." He whispered as he opened the door for her.   
  
"I know and you will get rewarded like I promised." She said as she climbed in.  
  
He climbing in the driver's side in and look over at her and smiled. He never had feelings for anybody like this before especially after only being with them for one day, seven times but one day none the less. "Oh I can't wait." He smirked. "Do you mind if we stop by my place so I can pick up some clothes." He asked as he drove down the street away from the precinct.  
  
"I don't mind." She replied trying hard to resist the urge to lean over and kiss him.  
  
When they made it to his apartment building he parked across the street and look over at her. "Do you want to come up?" He asked hoping she said yes because he didn't think he would be able to make it back to her apartment with out taking her in the back seat first.  
  
"I don't know, don't you live with Carlos?" she asked really wanting to come up but didn't want Carlos to know about them.  
  
"Yeah but he's working a double tonight with Kim so it's okay." He said leaning in to kiss her. When she felt his lips on hers she knew she wouldn't be able to say no to his invitation.  
  
"Okay." She practically moaned. They quickly made there way up to his apartment and barely made it inside before they were all over each other.  
  
******  
  
Carlos walked into his apartment an hour later. Since they didn't have to work the double shift like they planned to do he and Kim decided to go for a drink. As soon as he walked through the door heard loud banging sound coming from Ty's room and then he heard a woman moaning loudly. He smiled to himself 'At least one of us is getting lucky tonight.' He thought as he walked to his room.  
  
Hours later and they were still at it and it was really starting to piss Carlos off. "Damn it I get his name is Ty" Carlos shouted banging on his wall. Ty and Faith was pretty into what they were doing to hear Carlos. Fifteen minutes later Carlos decided he wasn't going to get any sleep so he went into the living to watch TV. He fell asleep on the couch shortly after that when the noises finally stop.  
  
******  
  
Faith woke the next morning; well later that morning for that matter in Ty's arms and she never felt this satisfied in her life. She looked over at his clock and sighed. "Ty?" she whispered  
  
"Yeah?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"I have to get ready to leave, Carlos get off in a few." She said not knowing he was already home.  
  
"No you don't...you can stay until he falls asleep." He said tightening his grip around her.  
  
"So we can wake him up again, I don't think so." She laughed "Why don't we both dress and go back to my place." She asked with a smile.  
  
"All right but we don't have to leave yet. He doesn't get off until seven it's only 6:15, a lot could be done in forty-five minutes."  
  
"Oh yeah, like what?" She asked teasingly  
  
"Like this" he said rolling her over on her back and started to kiss down her body. Faith bit her lip trying to gain some control so she could protest. She knew once they started they wouldn't be able to stop. Once his lips met a very sensitive spot on her body there was no use trying to resist.   
  
"Oh God!" she moaned softy as the pleasure took over her body.  
  
Her moans eventually caused Carlos to wake up with a start and fall off the couch. "Did you hear that" Ty asked lifting his head slightly.  
  
She didn't know what he was talking about but she knew she want him to go back to what he was doing. "Hear what?" she asked breathlessly  
  
"Something coming from the living room." The cop in him took over and he got off the bed and slipped his boxers on "I'll be right back." He said to a clearly annoyed Faith. She nodded not trusting herself to say anything.  
  
Ty walked in the living room immediately finding Carlos sitting on the couch watching TV.   
  
"Hey what are you doing home so early?" Ty asked quietly as he walked towards the couch.  
  
"I didn't have to work the double last night like I thought." He said grinning ear to ear "from the sounds of things last night you did." He said with a wink. "So who's the screamer?" Carlos asked still grinning like and idiot.  
  
"None of your business" Ty said turning around to walk back to his room. When he got back in the room he found Faith dosing off, he smiled. "Faith?" whispered as he sat down next to her on the bed.  
  
"Huh?" She asked half sleep.  
  
He debated with his self how he was going to tell her that Carlos was home and he heard everything. He decided to just come out and tell her. "Carlos is home."  
  
"What! It's not even seven o'clock yet." She said setting up, she was fully awake now.  
  
"He didn't work the double like he was supposed to."  
  
"Please tell me he wasn't here all night." She turned to look at Ty and saw her answer before he could open his mouth. "He heard everything didn't he?"   
  
"Yeah but he doesn't know it's you." He said rubbing her back trying to reassure her.  
  
"How am I suppose to leave without him seeing me?" She asked with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Who said you have to leave? Carlos knows when to stay away." He said starting to kiss up her neck.  
  
"I do have to leave when it's time for me to go to work. How am I suppose to leave then?" She asked with the worried look still present on her face.  
  
"I have today off. Call off spend the day with me Please!" begged giving her his best puppy dog look. He saw hesitation in her eyes and knew what he needed to do to make her give in. "Plus I started something that I didn't he to finish." He said laying her back down.  
  
"Okay" she whispered when he started a trail of hot wet kisses from her mouth down to her....  
  
A half an hour later  
  
"Ty wait." She panted reaching over the bed to find her pants.   
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"My cell phones ringing"  
  
"Let it ring." He said then leaned down and gave her a deep passionate kiss.   
  
"No, what if it's one of my kids...Just wait one minute." She said reluctantly braking the kiss.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hello?" She answered her phone breathlessly.  
  
"Hey what's up Faith...you alright you sound a little out of breath?" Bosco asked concerned   
  
"I'm fine Bos what do you want?"  
  
"I called your places to let you know I was back from my vacation and you didn't answer so I called to see if you were okay."  
  
She try her hardest to bite back a moan but couldn't because as soon as Ty heard her say Bosco's name he started to move again.  
  
"Faith are you sure your okay you don't sound too good." He asked still concerned.  
  
"Yeah I'm fi-ine Bosco...C-Could you call me back later I'm kind of busy right now." She said as Ty moved faster and harder.  
  
"You sure you're okay?" he asked when he heard a loud banging sound  
  
" Mmm... Hmmm I'm good." She said trying to cover up a moan.  
  
"Alright then see at work."  
  
"I'm not coming to work today Bos."  
  
"Why?" He whined  
  
"A pipe burst in my bathroom and I have to wait from a plumber to come in fix that's why...I have to go before the flooding gets worst bye." She hung up her phone and tossed it back over the bed before he had a chance to answer.  
  
*****  
  
"Ty?" she whispered  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I think I should go now since Carlos is asleep."  
  
"Alright but let's go out to dinner or a movie or something."  
  
"Oh okay but I have to stop by my apartment to grab a quick shower and change...Okay."  
  
"Alright" he said as she got off the bed and started to gather her clothes.  
  
"Ty?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Where is my underwear?" she asked looking around on the floor.  
  
"I don't know. Where did you take them off at?"  
  
"If I knew that I wouldn't be asking would I, besides you're the one who took them off." She said with a smile.  
  
"Oh yeah" he laughed "Why don't you just put you pants on without them. We're going straight to your apartment anyway. Besides we have to get out of here before Carlos decides to wake up. I'll look for them later okay."  
  
"Okay." With that they quickly got change and left the apartment with out Carlos waking up.  
  
****  
  
"You can watch TV or listen to the radio while I taken a shower" she said as they walked in her apartment. "I won't take too long," She said giving him a quick kiss then walked off to her bedroom.  
  
"Okay." He called after her retreating form.  
  
When she reached her bedroom she found out that she had some serious cleaning to do. Her clothes from the other night that were throw around the room and had knock some thing's over in the process. She just laughed to herself and went to her closet to pick out a set to wear. She figure that they would be coming back to her place tonight so cleaning it up would be a waste off time since it was probably was going to happen again.   
  
True to her word she didn't take long. She walked back into her living room fifteen minutes later.  
  
"You ready to...go" she said walking towards the couch to find Ty's with his head tilled back with his eye's close. She smile softy and decided it probably was a good idea to let him sleep since neither one of them hadn't got much sleep in the last two days. She sat down next to him on the couch and laid her head in his lap and fell asleep with him in minutes.  
  
When she woke up a few hours later she found herself in her bedroom wrapped in Ty's arms. She smiled she could stay like this forever, but she was getting kind of hungry since they didn't get anything to eat all day. She looked over at the clock to see if it was too late to order a pizza. It wasn't it was only 11:20pm so she carefully untangled herself out of Ty's grip and went to the living room and order a large pepperoni pizza.   
  
Thirty minutes later the pizza was delivered. Faith went back in to her bedroom to wake Ty up to eat.   
  
"Ty." She said shaking his shoulder. "Ty get up I got us something to eat" she said shaking him a little harder this time.  
  
"Ten more minutes please baby." He begged rolling over on his stomach. 'Baby?' she thought to her self but decided to let it go.  
  
"Alright but when you wake up and the pizza is gone it will be you own fought." She said starting to get up but was stopped when Ty pull her back on the bed.  
  
"Now I don't have anything to worry about." He laughed pulling her into his arms.  
  
"I guess not." She laughed "Ty can I asked you something." She said softly turning around to look in too his eyes. He saw the look on her face and got nervous.  
  
"Yeah of course you can." He asked stroking her cheek with the back of his hand softly.   
  
"Is this just sex for you or do you want more?" she asked in a small voice looking into his eyes.  
  
He wasn't expecting that question but he was glad she brought it up because he didn't know how to properly ask her. "If you let me I would like to be more then just your sex partner. Not that I'm complain or anything but I do want to be around you more then just in bed and at work." He said pulling her closer to him.  
  
"I want to be around you more too." She said with a sigh of relief.  
  
*****  
  
A hour and a half later when they made it out of bed.  
  
"You okay Faith you've haven't said anything in a while." Ty asked softly while they were cuddling on the couch eating pizza and watching a movie neither one of them was really into.  
  
"What? Oh I was just thinking about something."  
  
"Thinking about what?"  
  
"Thinking about you...us." She said softly.  
  
"What about us?" He asked concerned that maybe she was having second thoughts already.  
  
"We've had sex more then eighteen times in the last two day and do you realize we barely know anything about each other." Faith said softly.  
  
"Oh. That all can change right now. Anything you want to know just asked me."  
  
"I want to know everything."  
  
"Everything huh?" she nodded. "Where do I start?"  
  
"When is your birthday?"  
  
"June third"  
  
"Really last month?" she asked turning around to face him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"   
  
" Because it wasn't a big deal."  
  
" Well it is to me, so what do you want me to get you?" she smiled  
  
"A day full of loud wild sex with my beautiful new girlfriend." He chuckled and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Really?" she asked teasingly  
  
"Yes really." He said and gave her a soft kiss.  
  
"Didn't you just have that today?" she laughed when she pulled back from the kiss.  
  
"Yeah, I know and that's exactly why I want more."  
  
"I see what I could do. How old are you anyway?"  
  
"Twenty-eight."  
  
"Twenty-eight?" she repeated, almost asking.   
  
"Yeah twenty-eight why?"  
  
"I knew I was older then you but I didn't realize how much older until now." She said sadly.  
  
"How old are you as if it even matter."  
  
"Thirty three." She whispered  
  
"Wow five years you're acting like you are old enough to be my mother or something." He laughed  
  
"My age doesn't bother you." He shook his head no. "What about the fact that I have two kids?" She asked wanting to get rid of every doubt about the relationship before they went any farther.   
  
"Nope I like kids. What about you, does my age bother you?"  
  
"No. I just thought you would have a problem with it." She said relieved that there age difference and her kids weren't a problem for him.  
  
"I hate bring up the race thing but does being in a interracial relationship bother you."  
  
"Of course it doesn't. It doesn't matter to me what color you are."  
  
"What about your family will it bother them?" He asked almost scared of the answer he might receive.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned the only real family I have is Emily and Charlie and they won't care about your race or your age. As long as you make me happy they'll love you. And trust me I haven't been this happy in a long time." She said smiling  
  
"That's good to hear." He said before capturing her lips in a quick but passionate kiss. "So what happen to the rest of your family?" He asked as the kiss ended. That question opened up a conversation that last a least three hour. They talk about everything from his dad to her abortion. They found that they had a lot more in comment then just great sex.   
  
******* 


	2. Chapter2

*****  
  
"You dye your hair or something you look different?" Bosco asked as they sat under the bridge the next day three hours into their shift.  
  
"No." she replied with a small smile on her face. She turned away from him so he couldn't see. He looked her up and down the best he could in the car then realized what was different about her. She was glowing.  
  
"You had sex didn't you?" He asked in an accusing tone.   
  
"What? How the hell could you possibly know that just by looking at me?" She asked not knowing why she didn't just deny it.  
  
"It's a gift. So spill it who's the guy?" Bosco asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"That's none of you business."  
  
"Come on Faith I tell you about all my girlfriends..."   
  
"I never asked about your girlfriends you tell me willingly." She said cutting him off.   
  
"But still I always tell you." He whined  
  
"Yeah but this is different." She said softly  
  
"It's not Fred is it?" He asked hoping she wasn't going back to him.  
  
"What! Of course it's not Fred." She replied angrily.  
  
"Then how is this so different?" he asked sarcastically  
  
"It's just is." She said in a warning tone.  
  
"Okay, okay." He said throwing up his hands in defense.  
  
****  
  
"She must be really special." Sully said looking over at Ty who was wearing a big grin on his face.  
  
"What! Who are you talking about?" Ty asked nervously   
  
"The girl that has you wearing that goofy grin that's who." Sully laughed  
  
"Why is it that every time I'm happy you assume it's because of some girl?"  
  
"Because it always is, so who is she?"  
  
"None of your business." He said defensibly  
  
"That special huh?" he asked surprise that Ty didn't spill his guts out on how good looking or well build she was.   
  
"Yeah she really is." Ty replied softy. Sully just nodded.   
  
Before the discussion could go any farther a call over the radio calling for any available units in the five-five to respond to a MVA interrupted. When they arrived at the sense of the accident Faith and Bosco were directing traffic while Jimmy and the rest of the bucket boys put out a truck that crash in to a phone pole. It took forty- five minutes to get the accident to get clean up and for the last five minutes Ty and Faith were behind five-five David talking.  
  
"So I was thinking why don't we take our dinner break together." He said leaving no doubt what he meant by the tone in his voice.  
  
"What am I going to tell Bosco? Just drop me off at my place I'm just going to meet Davis for a quickie." She laughed   
  
"No. I have an idea." He said the whispered his plan to her. "Just meet us at the diner in an hour okay." he said walking over to his RMP.  
  
"Okay."  
  
****  
  
"What are we doing here?" Bosco whined  
  
"Ty and Sully asked us to join them for dinner."  
  
"And you just happen to say yes." He said sarcastically  
  
"Come on Bosco don't be such a big baby about this its just dinner." Faith said annoyed  
  
"What's wrong with him." Bosco asked looking at Ty who had his head on the table.  
  
"His stomach's been hurting every since we left the car wreck." Sully replied  
  
****  
  
"Bosco you mind if I take the RMP and run to the drug store real quick." Faith asked five minutes after they got to the diner.  
  
"What could you possibly need so bad that it couldn't wait until you get off of work?" Faith rose one of her eye brows "Oh. Go ahead I'll just stay here until you come back." Bosco said thinking she needed tampons or something equally embarrassing.  
  
"Faith do you mind if I tag a long so I can pick some up for my stomach." Ty asked softly hold his stomach. Faith nodded.  
  
"Do you two think you can keep from kill each other until we come back?" Faith asked Bosco and Sully as she got out the booth  
  
"Only if you take my gun." Bosco said sarcastically.  
  
"We'll be fine. Just hurry I don't think I could handle him for more then fifteen minutes."  
  
"Just wait until me and Davis get our vacations you'll have him for eight hours a day for two weeks straight." Faith said as she and Ty walked toward the exited.  
  
"You act like that's a bad thing." Bosco shouted as the door shut behind her.  
  
"It is." Sully laughed.  
  
****  
  
"We don't have enough time to make it to either one of our places." Faith said pulling out of the parking lot.  
  
"Why don't you just pull over in an ally some where?" Ty said rubbing on her upper thigh  
  
"Are you always this romantic?" She laughed  
  
"I'm not the one whose doing all the thinking here." He said glaring down at the large tent in front of his pants. She followed his gaze and smiled.  
  
"An ally it is." She chuckled  
  
It took them all of five minutes to find their selves parked in a dark ally, almost completely naked in the back seat of the RMP.  
  
"You have a condom right?" Faith asked as he laid her across the seat.  
  
"Yeah." He said digging in his pants for his wallet. He pulled it out of his wallet and showed it to her before putting it on. He lowed himself to her and gave her a heated kiss before entering her.  
  
"Remember were on a time limit" she whispered wrapping her legs around his waist as he started to move.  
  
"I know I'll show you the extended version later tonight." He said lean in to kiss on her neck as he moving faster.  
  
"Good." She moaned digging her fingernails in to his back.  
  
****  
  
Around the same time Kim and Carlos were driving around when Kim spotted five-five David parked in ally with one of the back door open with nobody in the front set. She was about to call them over the radio to make sure everything was okay until she notice the car was rocking. 'Come on Faith, Bosco? Well at lest it's a step up from Fred.' Kim though and continued driving.  
  
"Kim can you go to the diner so I can get a cup of coffee?" Carlos asked sleepily.  
  
"Yeah sure, when is the last time you went to sleep? You look like shit." She joked.  
  
"Whatever." He was to tier to even argue with her.  
  
They arrived at the diner five minutes later. Kim was surprised when she spotted Bosco setting with Sully at a booth near the front on the diner. 'Maybe it wasn't five-five David' she thought before she noticed that Ty and Faith weren't at the table with them. 'It couldn't be.' She thought and shook her head 'Well there is only one way to find out'.   
  
"What's up guys?" Kim asked walking up to the table  
  
"Alright Kim you can settle this argument who's the better baseball team the Philly's or the Yankees." Bosco said when she reached the table.  
  
"The Yankees of course." Kim replied setting down next to Bosco.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Whatever you're just saying that because you live in New York." Sully said point blankly.  
  
"Where are Faith and Davis?" Kim asked wanting to change the subject and find out if it was indeed Faith and Davis she saw in the ally.   
  
"They took five- five David and went to the drug store." Bosco answered 'So it was Faith and Ty. I guess she has taste in men after all. I can wait to hear about this one.' Kim thought and smiled.  
  
"What about you the Philly's or the Yankees" Sully asked Carlos  
  
"Philly's" Carlos said rubbing his hand over his head.  
  
"Carlos ready to go?" Kim asked wanting to get away from the arguing officers. Carlos nodded. "See you guys later." Kim said as she and Carlos walked towards the door.  
  
"See ya." Sully called after them  
  
****  
  
Twenty minutes later  
  
"So how did you like the shorten ver... Damn it!" he said as he pulled out  
  
"What's wrong?" Faith asked concerned  
  
"The condom broke." Ty mumbled taking what was left of the condom off.  
  
"Shit!" she said and put her hands over her face.  
  
"It'll be okay." He said and kissed the top of her head trying to reassure her.  
  
"I hope your right." She said sadly gathering her clothes from the floor of the car and started to change. He stopped changing and grabbed her chin gently and turned her face to look him in the eye.  
  
"It will be no matter what happens I promise." He said and gave her a soft kiss on the lips and began to change again. He didn't want a kid right now but if it did happened he's glad it happened with Faith. She was everything he wanted the mother of his kids to be patiened, smart, gentle, but tough when she had to be and on top of that she was good looking. But he still didn't think HE was ready to be a father.  
  
"Okay." She whispered. And she started to change again. Another kid was not what she needed right now especially with a guy she's been seeing for only three days. Even if she think she might be falling in love with him, a kid was defiantly what she didn't need right now.  
  
They finish getting dress in silence. Both of them were too lost in there own little worlds to even notice. The made it back to the diner with fifteen minute left in their break they sat out side and talked for five minutes before going inside the diner.  
  
"Faith do you still want me to come over tonight? I mean we don't have to do anything I just want to be with you." Ty said shyly  
  
"Of course I still want you there. You promise to show me the extended version of something that I am very interested in." She whispered as she leaned in to steal a quick kiss.  
  
"Really?" He teased as their lips parted.  
  
"Yeah you're not getting out of it that easy." She laughed  
  
"I never tried to." He whispered and kissed her again.  
  
"Good." She said as the kiss ended "For what it's worth the shorten version was amazing." She smiled and got out the car. He smiled shaking his head and followed her out the car. They when in the diner and walked back up to the booth that Bosco and Sully occupied. They were arguing over sport teams. They didn't even notice when Faith and Ty came back to the table  
  
****  
  
Later that day in the locker room as they change to go home.  
  
"Davis what are you so happy about." Bosco asked seeing Ty smile over at his locker.  
  
"He has a new girlfriend." Sully smirked  
  
"And from the looks of things she's a wild cat in bed." Bosco said looking at Ty's back that had scratch marks all over it. Ty looked over to Faith's locker to see her face turn bright red; he couldn't help but to laugh.  
  
"So are you just going to stand there smiling like an idiot or you going to tell me about her."  
  
"Bosco you might as well give up I already tried his not talking about this one, she's special "Sully teased walking toward the door. "See you guys tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Sully." Faith smiled calling after him  
  
"Why is everybody being so hush, hush about their love lives now." Bosco mumbled walking back to his locker to finish getting changed.   
  
"Maybe it's the way it's suppose to be Bos you know personal." Faith said grabbing her duffel bag and walking to the door. "Talk to you guys tomorrow" Faith, said before walking out the locker room.  
  
"So you're really not talking huh?"  
  
"Not about this one Bos." Ty smiled  
  
"Are you that serious already?" Bosco asked knowing that when he left for his vacation two weeks ago Ty wasn't seeing anyone seriously.  
  
"Yeah you could say that."  
  
"How long have you've been with her." Bosco asked curiously.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"At least a month right?" Ty shook his head no. "She must be really good in the sack if she got you whipped that fast." Bosco chuckled.  
  
"You have no idea how good." Ty said walking towards the door after. "See you later Bos."  
  
"Have fun" Bosco laughed.  
  
"Trust me I will." Ty said walking out the door.   
  
*****  
  
Faith got to her apartment around 11:45 and decided to take a shower before Ty came over. After fifteen minutes in the shower Faith exited the bathroom wrapped in a towel and started to walk to her room when the phone ringed. She walked over to the table next to the couch and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Faith said setting down on the couch.  
  
"Hey Faith sorry for calling so late but I was wondering it you would want to grab something to eat with me at De Marco's before work tomorrow." Kim asked when Faith heard a knock at her door  
  
"Sure. Hey can you hold on a minute somebody at my door" She said walking over to the door.   
  
"Sure." Kim said and smiled 'It's probably Davis.'  
  
Faith looked through the peephole and saw Ty with a box of pizza and a soda in his hands; she smiled as she open the door. Ty eyes widen and he immediately started to grin when saw what she was wearing. She gave him a quick kiss and turned and walked into further in the apartment motion for him to close the door and follow her.  
  
"Who's on the phone?" Ty mouthed as he put the pizza on coffee table and setting down on the couch  
  
"Kim." She mouthed back walking towards the couch "Sorry about that, so what time do you want to go?" she said setting down next Ty on the couch.  
  
"Oh that's okay. How about ten?"  
  
"Alright." she breathed when Ty lean over and started to kiss her neck. "On second thought how about eleven I remember I have to do something and it might run a little long." She said when Ty pulled her on his lap and took off her towel.  
  
"Alright, see you tomorrow."  
  
"B-bye." Faith moaned as Ty started to kiss on her chest.   
  
"Bye." Kim said and hung up the phone and started laughing. 'It was defiantly Davis.'  
  
"You can never wait until I'm off the phone can you." She said getting off his lap as she thought of the last time she answered the phone when she was with him.  
  
"Can you blame me?" He laughed rubbing her thigh as she stood in front of him, she smiled.  
  
"What's up with the pizza?" she asked setting back on the couch next to him wrapping the towel back around her.  
  
"We didn't get to eat dinner so I thought I'll bring us something to eat." He said opening the pizza box showing her the mushroom covered pizza.   
  
"That was sweet...wait you don't eat mushrooms." She said confused why he would buy something he doesn't even like.  
  
"Don't worry about me I have some thing else to eat." He said smiling mischievously and winked at her. She blushed and climbed back on his lap and kissed him deeply.   
  
Eleven o'clock the next day Faith walked up to De Marco's restaurant to meet Kim for lunch.  
  
"Hey." Faith said spotting Kim from the door.  
  
"Hey." Kim said standing up to gave Faith a hug. Faith returned the hug and sat down in front of her.  
  
"You're really happy today." Kim smiled  
  
"Yeah I am." Faith said returning the smile  
  
"So who is he?" Kim asked to see if she was going to tell her that she and Davis were seeing each other.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Faith asked wondering how Bosco and Kim knew she was with somebody just by looking at her.   
  
"The guy that put that big grin on your face." Kim laughed  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Faith smiled trying to play dumb.  
  
"Really? I bet Ty would though." Kim said and tried to keep a straight face when she saw Faith jaw dropped.  
  
"How did you know that and more importantly who else knows." she asked shocked  
  
"First of all nobody else knows unless you told them. Secondly I saw you two yesterday."  
  
"What do you mean you saw us?" Faith whispered blushing  
  
"Don't worry I didn't see you like that. Me and Carlos was driving by the ally and I saw five-five David parked with nobody in the front seat with one of the back door open I thought something was wrong until I saw it was rocking side from side. At first I though it was you and Bosco until we saw Bosco and Sully at the diner when we went to get some coffee." Kim explained   
  
"Kim nobody can know about this." Faith sighed heavily  
  
"Your secrets safe with me." Kim reassured her.  
  
"Thanks." Faith said relieved that know one else would find out at least not from Kim she trusted her to keep her promise.  
  
"So you and Davis, I never would though you two would get together."  
  
"You and me booth but I glad we did." She smiled  
  
"Me to it's nice to see you happy, truly happy for once." Kim smiled "So how did it happen?"   
  
Faith explained to Kim what happened the night that she and Ty were first together. The two women stay in the restaurant for close to two hours talking and laughing about their lives from their children to their love lives past and present. As they were leaving Kim told Faith that she had a good time talking to her today and anytime she wanted to talk to her just call. Faith agreed and gave her a hug and said bye.   
  
"Hey you needed a ride." Kim said looking down to her watch. It was only one o'clock. I was too early to go to work." I could drop you off at you place if you want."  
  
"No. Its okay Ty is going to pick me up at the bus stop as soon as I call him." She smiled. "Thank you anyway."  
  
"No problem, see you later." Kim said and returned the smiled  
  
"Bye."  
  
***** 


	3. Chapter3

Ty and Sully was setting in their RMP at the beginning of their shift two weeks after Ty and Faith started seeing eachother.   
  
"So how is thing going with your mystery woman?" Sully asked drove away from the diner after their dinner break.  
  
"Great. To great." Ty sighed.  
  
"How could thing be going to great?" Sully asked confused on how thing could be to good.  
  
"I think I..."   
  
"You think your in love with her in it scares you?" Sully laughed cutting Ty off.  
  
"I've only been with her for two weeks. Don't you think it's a little to fast?"  
  
"Not if your truly in love."  
  
"I don't know if I am?"  
  
"Is she the first thing you think about when you wake up and the last thing you thing about before you go to sleep?" He asked thinking about the one woman that made him do that.  
  
"Yeah. But most nights she's in bed with me so of course I'm thinking of her." Ty said trying to make an excuse for his feeling.  
  
"Alright how many times do you call her a day just to hear her voice?"  
  
"What are you talking about." Ty said trying to sound confused.  
  
"You can play dumb all you want but I hear you on the phone with her at least three times a day while you're at work I could only imagine how many time you call her at home." Sully chuckled.  
  
"So what are you trying to say."  
  
"I'm saying maybe you should tell her."  
  
"What? So I can make a fool out of myself?"  
  
"Why do you think you will be making a fool of yourself?"  
  
"What if she doesn't feel the same way about me?"  
  
"What if she does and your wasting time by not telling her."  
  
"Maybe your right."  
  
"I am right. The sooner you tell her the better."  
  
"Maybe I tell her tonight."  
  
******  
  
"Bos can I asked you something?" Faith asked as they sat under the bridge on their dinner break.  
  
"Sure go ahead."  
  
"How long should a woman wait before telling a man she loves him?"  
  
"Wait did my ears fail me. Did Faith Mitchell just ask me Maurice Boscorelli for advice? Love advice?" Bosco laughed  
  
"Yeah but if your going to be like that I may never do it again."   
  
"Come on I was just joking."  
  
"Alright are you going to answer my question or what."  
  
"You really think you love him?"  
  
"I think so."   
  
"So tell him."  
  
"But I think it's kind of quick though. What if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way."  
  
"What if you tell him and he feels exactly the same way."  
  
"So you think I should tell him."  
  
"Yeah I do."  
  
"I never been this happy in my life. I don't want to risk it by telling him how I feel."  
  
"If he feel the same way and it could only make you happier right?"  
  
"Your right. I'll tell him."  
  
"What? I swear I'm going deaf now. Did...did you just say I way right." He joked  
  
"Yeah I did but don't get use to it." She smiled  
  
******  
  
Later that night at Faith's apartment, Faith was straddling Ty lap as they made out on the couch.  
  
'This is the best time to tell her, get it over with.' Ty pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I have to tell you something." He said rubbing her back.  
  
"Okay. Something wrong?" Faith asked wondering why what he had to tell her couldn't wait to later.  
  
"It's nothing bad it's just..." he said softly trailing off. And started down at his lap  
  
"It's just what Ty? You know you can tell me anything." She said rubbing the back of his neck trying to get him to look at her.  
  
"It's just I...I love you." He said softly bring his eyes back to hers. Her heart stopped, she was more then just shocked. She was dumfounded. She stared into his eyes to see if what he said was true. She found the answer she was looking for right there in his eyes. He loved her. His eyes never lied. She leaned in and gave him a long deep passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered breathless as she broke the kiss. Then gave him another kiss. "You want to hear something funny?" she asked when the kissed ended.  
  
"Sure." He said with a big grin on his face. He was happy she felt the same way about him as he did about her.   
  
"I was going to tell you that I loved you tonight. Actually I was going scream it in bed so I could blame it on not thinking straight. Just in case you didn't feel the same way." She laughed  
  
"You know that can still happen." Ty whispered as he undid the buttons on her shirt.  
  
"There's no argument here." She said lifting Ty's shirt over his head. That was just the beginning of there first time making love as a couple.  
  
****** 


	4. Chapter4

"What Carlos you don't believe in sleep anymore." Kim said looking over at him when they hit a red light. He looked like he hasn't sleep in days.  
  
"What? Oh no I'm not the one that doesn't believe in sleep. It's Ty and his mysterious  
  
girlfriend. I swear the girl could wake up the dead the way she screams. They kept me up all night last night. I don't even know why they just don't stay at her place and let me get some sleep for once." Carlos whined  
  
"What you still haven't met her?" She asked starting to drive again. He shook his head no. "They've been going together for what two months now and somehow you still haven't met her." She said shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"Not once, you think I have the right to know who keeps me up at night." He said resting his head on the window.  
  
"Maybe there not ready to let anybody know there together." Kim said knowing that's exactly why they weren't telling people.  
  
"That might be true but I still think they should have common curtsy to keep it down when they know people have to work they next day." He said taking his head off the window to look at her.  
  
"You know what I think?" she asked with a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
"No what?" He asked curious of what she was thinking to make her smile like that.  
  
"I think your jealousy."  
  
"Of what?" He asked defensibly.  
  
"Davis is getting some and your not." She laughed. "I bet it's just torture hearing those two go at it while you're in your bed all by your lonesome." She teased  
  
"Whatever." Carlos mumbled turning his head back to the window.  
  
******  
  
Faith woke up feeling sick to her stomach. She ran to the bathroom to through up but she didn't make it to the toilet. She emptied her stomach in to the sink. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I never get this sick. 'Faith though to herself as she washing her mouth out. She left bathroom and walked in her bedroom. She was by herself since she had the day off and Ty already went to work. 'Last time I felt like this I was pregn...holy shit.' She thought and quickly got dress and went down to a drug store and brought a pregnancy test. When she got back to her apartment she went straight and the bathroom to take the test. She was in there fifteen minutes pacing back and fourth. She couldn't bring herself to look at the test after she took it. 'He promised it will be okay no matter what happens so looked at the test. What if he wants me to get another abortion ' she mentally fought with herself. 'What if I'm not pregnant I'll be going through all this for nothing. It's only one way to find out so look at the test.' She took a deep breath and walk over to the sink and with shaky hands she picked up the pregnancy test.  
  
"Oh God no." she gasped and dropped the test in the sink and sat and the toilet and started to cry. 'I can't lose him but I can't have another abortion he has to understand that. He just has to.' She thought to her self and started to cry harder.  
  
******  
  
"Faith are you feeling okay? You don't look so good." Bosco asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay." She said softly. 'How the hell am I spouse to tell Ty? I can't just keep this to myself he has the right to know.' She thought staring out the window 'It's been two weeks I have to tell him.' She was too preoccupied with her thoughts to see the concern look that Bosco was giving her.  
  
"Are you sure, you've been looking pretty distant lately." He asked still staring at her.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure. I just got a lot on my mind that's all."  
  
"Like what?" he asked. Before she could answer her cell phone ringed. 'Thank God' she thought as she reached in her pocket for her phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"What's up baby?" Ty asked leaning against his RMP waiting for Sully to come out of a store. Faith smiled happy too hear his voice.  
  
"Nothing I'm just bored. What are you doing?"  
  
"Besides thinking about you? Waiting for Sully to come out a store...Are we still on for tonight?  
  
"Yeah of course we are. I need too talk to you about something anyway." She said nervously  
  
"Okay I have to go Sully's coming. I'll see you tonight all right."  
  
"All right"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too. Bye."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Was that lover boy?" Bosco asked looking at her grin from ear to ear. He didn't know who this guy was but he was glad he came into her life because he never seen her as happy as she has been for the last two months. She just rolled her eyes and stared ahead. "I knew it was."  
  
*****  
  
Ty and Faith backed into her apartment kissing like they did almost every night when they made it to her place. 'Tell him before you let this go too far.' A small voice in Faith's head nagged. Faith pulled away to looked into his eyes. "We have to talk." She said in almost a whisper. He nodded not knowing what to expect from her, he just hope she wasn't breaking up with him. She grabbed his hand and led him over to the couch. 'How am I spouse to do this?' She asked herself. When she didn't receive an answer she just came out and said it. "Ty I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant." She whispered as tears started to stream down her face. Ty just looked at her shock. He didn't know what to say. He was happy but scared at the same time. "I'm sorry I know you didn't want to have a baby right now." She sobbed looking down at the floor. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. "Believe me I didn't want one either. What the hell am I going to do with another kid...I don't have room for a baby here. How the hell am I going to afford a baby-sitter for eight hours a day? I can't ..." She said trailing off as she putting her head in her hands and started to cry even harder.  
  
"Hey come here." He said softly "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I was there along with you and I'm not regret one minute of it, for anything." He said pulling her into his arms.  
  
"So you're not mad?" She asked lifting her head and looked him in the eyes. He shook his head no and smiled. "So you want this baby?" she asked hopeful. She didn't want to lose him or the baby for anything, even if she didn't know how she was going to handle bringing another life into this world.  
  
"Yeah more then anything. Don't you?" He asked mentally praying that she would say she wanted the baby.  
  
"Yeah I do, I really do. I just didn't think you would." She said sadly  
  
"This baby may not have been planed but it's not going to change anything. I'm going to love and take care of you and this baby to the best of my ability I promise you that. And as for baby-sitter, a new place to stay and everything else you're worried about we'll handle it together. This is my baby too you don't and won't handle this alone, I promise. I am not going anywhere okay? I love you." he said in a soft tone a voice rubbing her back trying to soothe her.   
  
"I love you too, I'm sorry I doubted you. I was just scared; I didn't know how you were going to react." She whispered finally getting her emotion under control. She closed her eyes as she rested her head on his chest and listen too his heart beat until she fell asleep.  
  
"It's okay I understand." He said and then kissed the top of her head. They stay like that for a long time, until Ty notice she had falling asleep. He gathered her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom and laid her down carefully. 'I'm not going to be able to do that for long.' He thought with a big smile on his face as he crawled into bed next to her pulling her tightly against him and resting his hand softly on her stomach. He was going to be a dad and Faith the love of his life was going to the mother of his child. He couldn't be happier in his life.   
  
******  
  
Faith woke up the next morning with a serious case of nausea. She jumped out of Ty's arm and ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach it to the toilet. Ty woke up as soon as she left his arms. He got up to follow her to make sure she was okay but froze at the bathroom door. A wave of guilt washed over him when he saw her hovering over the toilet. "You...you okay?" he asked softly helping her to her feet handing her a cup to wash out her mouth. She nodded as rinsing out her mouth. When she finally looked at him she saw the guilty expression on his face and smiled.  
  
"I'm fine Ty. It's okay this is spouse to happen, you don't have to feel guilty about it." She said laughing. "But it is sweet that you do." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled taking her hand leading her back to bed. It didn't take long for her to fall back to sleep. When she did Ty quietly crept out the bed and went into the living room to make a very important call.  
  
******  
  
After taking a shower and changing into some clothes he brought over last night he went back into the bedroom to wake Faith up.  
  
"Faith?" he whispered into her ear before kissing it.  
  
"Huh?" she said sleepily  
  
"Come on baby wake up and go get dressed I have a surprise for you." He said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" she asked opening her eyes slightly to look at him.  
  
"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?"   
  
"No it wouldn't but I always hated surprises, so you should just tell me to get it over with." She said trying to reason with him.  
  
"Trust me you'll like this surprise." He laughed  
  
"Whatever you say." She said as she got out of bed.  
  
Twenty minutes later.  
  
Faith walked out of the bathroom full dress and walked into the living room. "Can you at least tell me where we are going?" she whined she hated being kept in the dark.  
  
"No" He laughed "Are you ready to go?" he asked standing up holding out his hand for hers.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." She said walking towards him and grabbed his hand.  
  
*****   
  
After driving for twenty minutes Ty finally pull up in front of the house that his surprise laid in.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Ready for what?" Faith asked curiously.  
  
"The first part of you surprise. I have someone I want you to meet." He said undoing his set belt.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough...come on." He said opening his car door and waiting for her to join him.  
  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" She asked grabbing his hand letting him lead her up the pathway to the house.   
  
"Relax I promise you'll love it." He said as he started to knock on the door. It didn't take long before someone came to the door.   
  
"Hey baby." Maggie said giving her son a hug before looking over at Faith and doing the same thing. Faith welcomed her hug even though she didn't know who she was? "You must be the special women my son has been keeping from everybody." Maggie said taking Faith's hand and leading her into the kitchen. 'Oh god what the hell am I going to say to his mother. Yeah I've been going out with you son for like two and a half months now oh did I menacing I am around 9 weeks pregnant with your first grandchild and had two kids already.' Faith thought as she walked along side of Ty mother.  
  
"Yeah Ma this is Faith." He said before Faith had a chance to speak. 'Thanks Ty." she thought to herself  
  
"Here have a seat." Maggie said softly pointing to a chair across from her at the kitchen table. "Can I get you something to drink?  
  
"No thank you." Faith said nervously.  
  
"Ty why don't you get lost for a little while so us girls can get a chance to get to know each other." Maggie said smiling up at Ty who was standing behind Faith's chair. Ty smiled and nodded.  
  
"Alright I'll be back in a little while." He said looking down at Faith. 'You can't be serious!' Faith mind screamed.  
  
"Don't worry I don't bite." Maggie said when she saw what looked like a scared expression on Faith's face.  
  
"I'm not worried." Faith said with a nervous laugh 'I'm scared as hell.' She added in her head.  
  
"Good cause I would really love to get to know you. He really didn't give me that many details over the phone." She said with a smile.  
  
Faith's nervous easing a little and before she knew it she was in a long comfortable conversation with Maggie. They talked about everything from her non-relationship with her family to her ex husband to her job. Unlike Faith thought Maggie was very excepting of her she even said that it was about time Ty found a good woman.   
  
******  
  
"So how did it go?" Ty asked walking back into the kitchen where her left his mom and girlfriend two hours before.  
  
"Really good I think she's a keeper." Maggie said and smiled.  
  
"Yeah I do too." He said returning the smile. "Where did she go?" He said looking around the kitchen when he didn't see her.  
  
"She just ran to the bathroom." She said with a smile. "Don't worry I told you it went well I didn't run her off." She laughed.  
  
"I didn't say you did I was just wondering...You didn't tell her did you?" Ty asked worried if their talk went as well as she said his surprise could have accidentally slipped. Maggie shook her head no.  
  
"Tell me what?" Faith asked walking back in the kitchen.  
  
"The second part of your surprise. You ready for it?"  
  
"It deepens on what it is." She said hoping the second part of his surprise was to meet another relative even though she hit it off real well with Maggie she just wasn't up to it.  
  
"Well it's only one way to find out...you ready?" Faith looked over at Maggie she nodded her on.  
  
"Yeah sure I'm ready." She said hesitantly  
  
"Alright then here you go." Ty said and handed her an envelope.  
  
"What's this?" she asked looking at the envelope.  
  
"Open it up and find out." He said grinning from ear to ear. She nodded and opened the envelope and sled the paper out and unfolded and started to read it.  
  
"Oh my god this is a house deed." She said looking at Ty in shock  
  
"Not just any house ether it's the deed to this house."  
  
"What?" She asked shocked.  
  
"I very well couldn't let my first grandchild share a room with his parents all his life could I?" Maggie said smiling walk over towards Faith  
  
"He told you?" she said still surprise by the whole thing.  
  
"Yeah but I would have found out anyway from all the times you went to the bathroom in the last two hours" she laughed. "I couldn't be happier." She said giving her a hug.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered hugging her tightly.   
  
"You don't have too thank me. Seeing how happy you make Ty is thanks enough." Maggie said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
After hugging Ty the three of them set down and Ty and Maggie explained that Maggie was moving out in two weeks in to a small apartment so that Ty and Faith could move in on there vacation since that had days come to them. Then Maggie told them that she was leaving the stuff in her guess rooms so Charlie and Emily would have a room as soon as they moved in so Faith could start getting them on weekends like she was suppose too. Maggie also agreed to baby-sit after the baby was born when they went to work. 


	5. Chapter5

A few days later as Ty and Faith began to pack up her apartment.  
  
"Ty, I think we should think about telling Sully and Bosco soon." Faith mused  
  
"Why. I mean can we wait a little while longer." He whined  
  
"I think it will be good to get it over with. I want to go on desk duty this week and I think I owe Bosco an explanation why. Why are you so nervous about telling them? Are you afraid they won't approve of us." She asked sadly.  
  
"No how could you even think that." He said walking over to her. "I love you and I proud of that I just don't know how to tell him..."  
  
"Him? Who Sully?" He nodded. "Why are you so scared about telling Sully."  
  
"Well since...since my dad died he's been like a second dad to me and I uh never had to tell him some this big before I'm just a little nervous is all." He said looking down at the floor embarrassed that he admitted that he saw Sully as a father figure. Faith smiled softly.  
  
"That's an even better reason to tell him. If he means that much to you can't keep something like this from him." She said rubbing his back.  
  
"I know but..."  
  
"There is no buts you have to tell him and get it over with." She said firmly cutting him off.  
  
"Alright." He sighed. "When?"  
  
"I'm go glad you're so excited about this." She laughed "Well we still haven't had lunch today so..." she trailed off hoping he got the drift.  
  
"Today! You want to tell them today." Ty screeched. Faith laughed. When she finally calmed down she looked in his eyes and silently pleading with him until he gave in.   
  
"Aright I call him but you have to call Bosco yourself." Ty said giving in. Faith nodded smiling softly she knew she won the battle before it begun. "What should we tell them to get them to the restaurant." She thought about it for a minute before answering him.  
  
"We'll just asked them to meet us for lunch because we have something to talk to them about. Just don't tell Sully me and Bosco are going to be there and I won't tell Bosco you and Sully going to be there." He nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to the living room to make the phone call while Faith reached into her pocket for her cell phone to call Bosco.  
  
*********  
  
Around noon the same day.  
  
Bosco walked into a restaurant to see the familiar face of one of his colleagues.  
  
"Hey what's up Davis." Bosco said walking over to the table Ty occupied.  
  
"Nothing much man." Ty said nervously. ' Of all the times Faith has to go to the bathroom he arrives early for something.'  
  
"So who are you waiting for?" Bosco asked seeing Ty sitting at a table for four people.  
  
"Well...am actually I'm waiting for you and Sully."  
  
"What? I was suppose to meet Faith." He said confused.  
  
"She here too she didn't think you'd come if you knew Sully was going to be here." He said hesitantly.  
  
"Ty what is this about?" Bosco asked as Faith came back from the bathroom.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Faith said with a soft smile making her presence known. She took her seat next to Ty and gave Bosco a reassuring smile. Bosco look at Faith confused and set down across from her. He went to say something but then Sully walk up to the to the table.  
  
"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Sully asked to Bosco and Faith confused.  
  
"Apparently we'll find out soon enough." Bosco said sarcastically. Ten minutes after they all got to the restaurant Bosco couldn't take the suspense anymore. "So are you going to tell us why we're here or not." He whined. Ty looked over at Faith and she nodded.  
  
"Well since you guys are pretty much the only family I have I wanted you guys to be the first to know that I'm...I'm pregnant." Faith said grin from ear to ear.  
  
"That great Faith." Sully said happily. Bosco stared at her for a moment confused to what Ty had to do with that and smiled. 'Faith and Davis who would of thought? I guess they deserve each other in an odd freaky sort of way. But it's still weird but there happy so I guess that's what counts.'  
  
"Congratulation you guys." Bosco said with a huge grin.   
  
"What the hell is he talking about?" Sully asked looking at Ty confused.   
  
"Well Sully...remember when I told you about my new girlfriend..." he trailed off and grabbed Faith's hand and places them on the table.  
  
"You were right she is special." Sully said smiling. Ty felt relief wash over him.  
  
"I know...I know" Ty said giving Faith hand a light squeeze.  
  
***** 


	6. Chapter6

Faith never felt happier in her life she was now six and a half months pregnant with a baby daughter. And now on top of that she was engaged to a man, who could only be the love of her life. At one of there early doctor's appointment he proposed to her. He said that even though they weren't together for long he love her with all his heart and didn't think he could live with out her. He said he wanted to have a future with her. He didn't just want to be her boyfriend or just her baby's father he wanted to be her husband. He wanted them to be a real family. Faith sat there on the doctor's table with tears streaming down her face speechless. Then the baby kicked as if it was telling her to say yes and Faith placed a hand on her stomach and whispered the only word he'd prayed for her to say. "Yes". They decided too wait a little while after she had the baby to get married. They wanted the daughter to attend there wedding outside of her mother's stomach.  
  
*****  
  
Faith walked out of the precinct on her lunch hour and spotted Kim and Carlos across the street getting out of their bus.  
  
"Hey Kim." Faith called walking across the street.  
  
"Hey what's up Faith." Kim smiled walking up to her pregnant colleague.   
  
"Could I talk too you for a minute." Faith said shyly  
  
"Sure what's up." Kim asked curiously   
  
" I was uh wondering if you would like to go with me when I go shopping for some of the baby's things on Saturday? I know this is on short..."  
  
"I would love to. What time do you want to go?" She said cutting Faith off with a smile.  
  
"Bosco and Sully are coming over around 11:00 to help Ty paint and put together the nursery so I guess I want to get out of there before those three get together so how does 10:30 sound?"  
  
"Great. I can pick you unless you want to drive."  
  
"No you can I might fall asleep behind the steering wheel that is if I could even fit behind a steering wheel." She laughed   
  
"Okay. Well since you're here you to join me for lunch?"  
  
"Sure." Faith said letting Kim lead her in the firehouse.  
  
*****  
  
Kim pulled up in front of Faith house around 10:25. She walked up to the door and knock and moments later was greeted by Ty with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Hey Kim." Ty said stepping a side letting her walk through the door.  
  
"Hey is Faith ready yet?" She said smiling back at him.  
  
"Yeah in a way." He said leading her into the living room to show her what he meant. When they reached the living room Kim saw Faith sitting up asleep on the couch with her head tiled back.  
  
"Do you think we should wake her?" Kim asked seeing how peaceful she looked.  
  
"Yeah. She said she was looking forward to this plus she'll just fall back to asleep as soon as she get in the car anyway." Ty said smiling  
  
"Will not." Faith mumbled as she woke up.  
  
"Give her fifteen minute she be sleeping like a baby." Ty teased Kim giggled.  
  
"Whatever. Kim can we leave before the brat pack get together." Faith asked teasing Ty back.  
  
"Yeah ready when you are." Kim smiled. Ty walked over to the couch and helped Faith off the couch.   
  
"Please don't destroy the house when I leave I would like some type of home to come back to." She teased walking to the door  
  
"What are you trying to said we don't know what were doing." He asked trying to fake hurt. This only made Faith laugh.  
  
"I'm not trying to say, I am saying." She said and gave him a quick kiss and left before he had a chance to answer.  
  
******  
  
Like Ty said within fifteen minutes Faith had falling asleep.  
  
"Faith we're here." Kim said nudging her on the shudder softly.  
  
"What? Oh sorry I didn't mean to doze off the like that."  
  
"Don't worry about it I know how it is when your pregnant. If you're set still for to long you fall asleep."  
  
" Exactly." She laughed  
  
"So what exactly are we looking for?" Kim asked getting out the car and walking over to the passenger side to help Faith out the car.  
  
"Clothes, Bedding, Bibs, and maybe some stuff for the nursery." Faith said as they walked towards 'Babies R Us'.  
  
"God I haven't been here in years where do you want to start?" Kim asked with a smile on her face. She loved shopping especially when it had to do with baby things.  
  
"I don't know. How about we stated with clothes since I have an idea what I'm looking for."  
  
"Okay." Kim said grabbing a cart letting Faith lead the way. The first aisle they stopped in was girls sleeping wear.  
  
"Faith look at this." Kim said holding up pale yellow Pooh Bear body suit.  
  
" It's cute put it in the cart. "Faith said smiling "Do they have it in other colors?" Faith asked walking toward the shelf Kim was looking in.  
  
"Yeah pink, light purple and white." Kim said hold up the three body suits.  
  
"Alright let's get the purple and the white ones."  
  
"You don't like the pink one?" Kim asked curiously.  
  
"I hate pink." Faith replied picking up a light orange Tigger body suit and putting it in to the cart.  
  
"To girlie huh?" Kim laughed.  
  
"Yeah. But I promised Ty I would at least pick up a couple things in pink." She sighed. "Which by the way you'll be picking out. Just don't tell me when you put them in the cart because they won't make it to the register." Faith laughed.  
  
"Okay I have no problem with that." Kim smiled  
  
They stay in the clothing section of the store for a good hour and a half not including the many bathroom breaks Faith took. They spend the time learning new thing about eachother. Like Faith sang beautifully and love to write and Kim trained for five year to become a jazz dancer before deciding on being a paramedic.   
  
The next section they headed for was accessories. Kim stopped the cart in front of rack of bibs with crazy sayings on them.  
  
"Faith look at this one" Kim laughed. Kim held up a light purple bib that said 'Don't complain now you're the one who spoiled me.' Faith laughed.  
  
"I'm so getting that." She said and before they moved they pick up 6 more bibs. "I think that's enough for this section. All we need now is the bedding."  
  
"Oh okay. What color are they painting the nursery?" Kim asked turning the cart in the direction of the aisle for bedding.  
  
" Lavender. We already have a theme and a bedspread and everything, we just wanted a couple extra blankets just in case that one gets messed up."  
  
"What's the theme?"  
  
"It's a Purple flower theme." She said following Kim into the bedding aisle. They picked up several blankets and headed for the reregister.  
  
" Do you and Ty have any names picked out yet?" Kim asked as they waited in line.  
  
"Yeah we like Catharine, Mackenzie, Gabrielle and Elizabeth. What do you think?" she asked. Kim thought about it for a moment.  
  
"How about Samantha Marie Davis. I think it has a nice ring to it." Kim mused. Faith thought about it and nodded.  
  
"Yeah it does. I think you may have just name my daughter." Faith said with a smile  
  
*******  
  
"Faith you want to go grab something to eat." Kim asked as the loaded the bags in the trunk.  
  
"Do you have to asked." Faith laughed walking over to the passenger side of the car.  
  
"I guess not. Hey you need help." Kim asked as Faith opened the door.  
  
"No it's not the getting in part I have trouble with." She laughed and slowly got in the car.  
  
"Where do you want to go to eat?" Kim asked getting in the car.  
  
"I don't know. I have a strong craving for a cheese steak."  
  
"Do you know any good places?"  
  
"No not really. Why don't we just go to 'De Marco's on 4th everything else there is good."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
They were in the restaurant for ten minutes when their food finally got arrived.  
  
"Carlos still doesn't know about you and Ty?"  
  
"Nope. The only people who know about us are you Bosco, Sully, Ty's mom and my kids "  
  
"Why didn't you guys tell anybody yet?" Kim asked curiously  
  
"We thought they would figure it out by now. Both of us was being so secretive about our love lives and then both of us ends up expecting a baby at the same time we thought it would sent up some flags and they would put two and two together and find out on there own." Faith explained  
  
"They don't put that much though into in anything." Kim laughed "Do you know Carlos still refers to you as the screamer."  
  
"The screamer?" Faith questioned.  
  
"Yeah, One day Carlos came into work and saying that Ty's new girlfriend could wake up the dead the way she screams. And after that Carlos would always complaining how Ty and the screamer kept him up all night."   
  
"Oh god." Faith said laughing and started to blush. "Well there's another reason not to tell them."  
  
"All night huh?" Kim asked with a smirk. Faith nodded.  
  
"Almost every night." Faith giggled  
  
"No wonder Carlos was jealous." Kim laughed  
  
"What? Carlos was jealous? And he admitted it?" She asked with a big smile on her face surprised.   
  
"He didn't actual admit it but I could tell. I would always tease him about Davis getting some while he was probably in his bed jacking off listening to it." She laughed. "He never denied it."  
  
"Thanks a lot Kim now I'm going to think of that every time I see him." Faith laughed.  
  
"You! I have to see him everyday. I'm the one that should be complaining. Trust me you have it good." Kim smiled.  
  
"I guess your right. " She said laughing softly. "Can I asked you something?" Faith asked shyly  
  
"Sure." Kim replied curious as to what she had to ask?  
  
"Would you like to be the baby's godmother?" She asked with a big smile.  
  
"What?" Kim asked shocked.  
  
"Well Ty picked Bosco to be the godfather. And I get to pick the godmother and I can't think of anybody who I want to do it other then you, so will you?" Faith asked hopeful.  
  
"Of course I will." Kim said smiling. "Can I asked you something?" Faith nodded  
  
"Why did Ty pick Bosco to be the godfather I would think he would pick Sully."  
  
"Well we asked Sully if it would be okay if the baby called him grandpa."  
  
"Grandpa?" Kim asked shocked  
  
"Yeah. I don't talk to either one of my parents and Ty's father was killed when Ty was a younger. Maggie was the only parent either one of us had, and we wanted the baby to have at least two grandparents. So we asked Sully if he would consider being a sergeant grandfather and he agreed." Faith explained  
  
"That was nice of him."  
  
"Yeah, I know he said it was probably the only way he was going to get a grand kid so he love to do it."  
  
"Now I know your kid is going to be a cop for sure." Kim laughed.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Her mom is a cop. Her dad's is a cop. Her real grand father's was cop. Her sergeant grand father is a cop. Her 'uncle Bosco's' is a cop. It's in her blood."  
  
"I see your point. I hope she doesn't though." She said softly  
  
"Why?" Kim asked curious to why she would want her daughter to follow in her footsteps.  
  
"I don't want any of my kids seeing the things we have to see on the job." She said sadly  
  
"I know what you mean I hate to hear Joey talking about wanting to become a firefighter like his dad."  
  
"I'm going through the same thing with Charlie he want to be just like Ty."  
  
"Really?" Kim asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah I was just as surprised as you. Charlie took to Ty right away. He already calls him his step dad."  
  
"How does Fred feel about that?" Kim asked curious thinking what Jimmy would if Joey started call one of her boy-friends dad  
  
"I think Fred starting to get jealous. Ty's doing things with Charlie that he should have done but never did and now he regrets it?"  
  
"Like what?" Kim asked hoping she wasn't over stepping her boundaries by asking.  
  
"Ty make time for Charlie every weekend. If he's not teaching him how to play the keyboard, he's teaching him how to play football or basketball. He take's him to professional ball games. It's nice to see Charlie actually have fun with a him."  
  
"What about Emily?"  
  
"At first she hated the idea of me and Ty being together. But now that she got to know Ty and found out that she was going to have a baby sister she loves him. When Ty found that Emily likes designing clothes he talked to his mom and asked her to teaching Emily how to sew so she can make the clothes she design and Maggie agreed to and now Em even calls her grammy. "  
  
"It sound like Ty's going to make a great father." Kim smiled   
  
"He is, he has been for the last five months for Charlie and Emily. He already explained to them that even though the baby I am pregnant with now was his biological child he loved them all the same and he wasn't going to play favorites." Faith said happily  
  
"Who would have though Ty was that kind of man?"  
  
"Not me. But I'm glad he is."  
  
***** 


	7. Chapter7

Faith closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath willing her self not to scream as the pain of her contraction ran through her. She has been having contractions for the last four hours; she'd been able to hide them from Ty until now. "Ty!" She let out a loud, wailing moan as the pain intensified.  
  
"Baby what's wrong?" Ty asked has he ran out of the kitchen into the living room by her side. She didn't answer she just grabbed his hand a squeezed it tightly. "You-your having a contraction?" he screeched, she nodded as her contraction died down. He mentally freaked out but he managed to stay clam.  
  
"Ty we need to go to the hos- Oh god" she breathed then gritting her teeth as another contraction began, not even one minute after the last one ended. Feeling helpless Ty put his arms around her and tried to comfort her.  
  
"It hurts so much." She moaned into his chest.  
  
"I know baby." He whispered rubbing her back. "I know."  
  
"We have to go." She said as she lifted her head from his chest.  
  
"Isn't it to soon I mean how many contractions have you had?" he asked trying not to panic.  
  
"A lot I've been having them for four hours I'm sorry I should of -" she gasped as another contraction shot through her. "There coming to fast Ty." She cried.  
  
"Okay, it's going to be okay baby. I'm going to go put your bag in the car and I'll be right back." He told her calmly has she relaxed. She nodded and released her grip from around him.  
  
He hesitated for a moment before he got off the couch. He ran up stairs and got her over night bag and the doctor's number off the dresser. While putting the bag into his car he got soaked from the heavy rain that pouring from the sky. Going back into the house he heard Faith moaning before he reached the living. His heart drop and jumped at the same time. This was it he finally was going to see his baby, his and Faith baby. The baby they created out of there love, it made him so happy so excited; but the pain that Faith was going through made him feel so guilty.   
  
"Ty we have to call the doctor." She informed him as he helped her out of the living room to the car.  
  
"I know I got my cell phone we'll call him on the way to the hospital." He reassured her as he helped her into the car. He rushed over to the driver's side and got in and quickly pulled away from the curb. They weren't even in the car for five minutes when they got stuck in traffic. "Damn it." He mumbled to himself and her look over at Faith, her hair was still damp from the rain, her face was red from the pain from every one of her contractions and the tears that slowly ran down her face stained her cheeks but to Ty she never look more beautiful.  
  
Close to ten minutes later they where still stuck in the same spot. "Shit!" Faith whimpered and jump from her seat a little.  
  
"What-what's wrong?" Ty asked concerned, he knew it was a dumb question but he was scared she didn't react to this contraction as she did the others.  
  
"My water just broke." She said in barley a whisper. "Ty call somebody we have to get to the hospital fast." She said in a loud groaned as another contraction started.  
  
He started to panic, he couldn't remember where he put his cell phone after he call the doctor. "Um did-did you see where I put my-"she reach over and went into the front pocket of his shirt and took out his cell phone. She smiled at him, a smiled that said 'it's okay just relax' and with that he calmed down. She always could do that put him at ease with just one smile.   
  
"Do you want me to call?" she asked teasingly trying to catch her breath.  
  
"No I think I can handle that" he smiled "You want me to call Bosco to see if he can escort us to the hospital?" She shook her head.  
  
"No. he doesn't turn his phone on till late in the shift. Call Kim see if sh-"she couldn't finish her sentence pain shot through her once again.  
  
"It's okay baby I'll call her." Ty said look though the phone numbers in his phone.  
  
*******  
  
Kim and Alex were standing at the nurses' station filling out paper work for the patience they just brought in when Kim's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kim it Ty Faith's having the baby and where stuck in traffic and-"he said it so fast she didn't understand a word he said.  
  
"Ty slow down I can't understand -"she got cut off when Faith took the phone from Ty and started to talk.  
  
"Kim can you come and get us my water broke and the contraction aren't even one minute apart and where stuck in traffic we haven't moved in fifteen minutes." She managed to spit out through a very painful contraction, but Kim could hear how painful it was in her voice.  
  
"Okay where are you?" she asked concerned and excitedly at the same time; a little too excited because Alex gave her a weird looked. Faith told her the name of the street that her and Ty where stuck on then hung up. "C'mon we have to go." Kim said happily to Alex  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Alex asked her as she followed after her quickly.  
  
"Faith's having the baby?" she smiled  
  
"Really! Wait I though you were talking to Ty?" she asked confused  
  
"It was him at first but he could barley talk. I think he's scared shitless." She laughed momentarily forgetting that Alex still didn't know about Faith and Ty.  
  
"Why should he be?" then it hit her "You're kidding me?" she said surprised when they climbed back in the bus  
  
"Kidding you about what?" She replied plainly then remembered that Alex didn't know about Ty and Faith.  
  
"Ty and Faith I mean why else would he be so scared that he wouldn't be able to talk unless it was his baby right?"   
  
"It's about time you found out you know how hard it was being the only one in the house that knew about those two." Kim laughed  
  
"What! You knew and you didn't tell me?" Alex was hit with yet another surprise.  
  
"Faith made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone and I didn't think you were an exception." She smiled  
  
"All come on Kim you could have told me that my ex-boyfriend was going out with one of my friends." Alex said a little too forceful.  
  
"You're not mad that those two got together are you?" Kim asked a little amused hearing the jealous tone in Alex's voice  
  
"No I'm not jealous, just a little shock is all." She said trying to redeem herself. "I never would have though those to would get together, you know?"  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean I was really shocked when I found out. But if you see them together" she said and then stopped, she thought how to said what she wanted to said without making Alex mad or uncomfortable. "There meant to be together you'll see it when you see them together, the way they look at each and act toward each."  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it. I saw them together almost everyday before she went on desk duty and I never had a clue."  
  
"Maybe you hang out with the guys so much your losing you woman intuition." Kim laughed   
  
"Whatever" Alex said and rolled her eyes. "Why did she tell you if she didn't want anybody to know?"  
  
"Trust me you don't want to know." Kim said and tried to hold back a smile.   
  
"Now I really do want to know." Alex curiosity grow more at when Kim refused to answer the question   
  
"Sorry, beside were here." Kim said and got out the bus. Alex huffed and followed her out the car. They went to the back of the bus and got out the things they might need then stated walking along the cars looking for Ty's.   
  
"It's about time." Ty said as Alex and Kim reached his car. The nervousness of becoming a father was clear in his voice. Alex and Kim both ignored him.  
  
"Faith we need to get you back to the ambulance you think you could walk." Kim said as she open the door on the passenger side.  
  
"No it hurts so badly." She cried holding onto Ty's hand tightly.   
  
"I know Faith try to relax okay." Kim said trying sooth her.  
  
"Ty, we have to get her out of the front seat, the Bus is 17 cars back you think you can help us get her back there." Alex asked  
  
"Yeah I can." He said and got out the car and ran over to the passenger side where Kim stood next to Faith. He reached in to the car and lifted her out of it just like he did the first night they where together, she was a little heavier this time but Ty didn't care.  
  
To be continued …Next chapter Faith has the baby. 


	8. Chapter8

*******  
  
"Oh god! Her head is-"Faith gasped as she felt the baby's head coming out. She was now in the back of the ambulance, still stuck in the traffic that caught her and Ty. Which they later learned was caused by a six car piled up.  
  
"Faith the baby's not going to wait until we get to the hospital we need to deliver her now okay." Alex said after see that the baby was now crowing.  
  
"Okay." Faith gasped her replied, normally she would be embarrassed to have her two colleagues see her so intimately but she was in so much pain she didn't care.  
  
"Alright on your next contraction I want you to take a deep breath, and push." Alex instructed her.  
  
"It's NOW!" Faith cried out.  
  
"Okay Faith put your chin to your chest and push." And she did, her face turned a deep red then white. While she pushed she squeezed Ty's and Kim's hands tightly.  
  
"Good Faith keep pushing you're doing great." Alex said trying to encourage her.   
  
"I can't… It's so hard" Faith whimpered as she fell backed against the gurney.  
  
"Yes you can Faith you're doing so good." Kim said holding Faith's hand. "Ty are you okay." Kim asked concerned since he didn't say anything since they been in the ambulance. When she finally looked over at him she noticed his face had lost all color.  
  
"What?" he asked getting knocked out of the trance he was in.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kim asked again  
  
"Yeah just a little nervous I guess." He admitted  
  
"Well get over it because she's coming out now!" Faith growled as another contraction started. Kim smiled and helped Ty help her sit up and she started to push.  
  
"Her head is coming just keep pushing.. " Alex said calmly trying to keep Faith as relaxed and at ease as possible.  
  
"Jesus Christ" Faith gasped, straggling for air as the pain died down. She cried out as the pain almost immediately started back up again. "Get it out! Please just get the damn thing out!" Faith sobbed loudly as she pushed harder.  
  
"You're doing it Faith her head is almost out."  
  
"Oh God please…" she whispered as her body started trembled as the pain become greater and greater  
  
"Ok, breathe Faith her head is out." Alex announced and began to suction the baby mouth and nose.   
  
"Oh God" Ty whispered when he leaned over and saw the baby's head for the first time. He leaned back and looked at Faith who suddenly cried out.  
  
"Oh Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" she moaned, as the pain started again. "It hurts,"   
  
"I know it hurts baby and I know you're tired but, she's right there and she's so beautiful Faith. You can do this and you will now push." Ty coached. She took a deep breath and started to push not bothering to put her chin to her chest.  
  
"Harder Faith, push harder. You need to get mad and push this baby out."  
  
"MAD? Mad!! I'm fucking pissed." She screamed at Alex as tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Okay used that, the harder you push the sooner the pain will be gone and the sooner the baby will be here okay now give it all you got and push." Alex instructed her  
  
"I can't do this anymore…" she whined, the exhaustion grew more and more apparent in her voice.   
  
"I know it's hard Faith but she's almost out just a few more pushes and all this will be over." Ty said as he moved the damp her hair out of her face.   
  
"It hurts so much. Ty"  
  
"I know baby just try okay."   
  
"I can't." she sobbed and shook her head as another contraction started to pass through her body.  
  
"Yes you can, you did two times before this you can do it again." She nodded her head and let Kim and Ty helped her prop herself up to push. Her body shook in pain and she pushed with all the energy she had. And with one last scream she fell back against the gurney, suddenly the pain dulled and as she relaxed her ears was filled with the screaming cry of her brand new baby…  
  
"You have a daughter!" Alex announced happily and lifted the baby in the sight of her parents and her godmother. She had a head full of tightly packed dark curls and light brown skin.  
  
"Is she okay?" Faith asked quietly .  
  
"She's looks perfect ." Alex assured her.  
  
"Yeah she is and God baby she looks just like you." Ty said openly crying in front of the three women and his new daughter.  
  
"Congratulation you guys, she gorgeous ." Kim smiled handing Alex a towel to clean the baby off.  
  
"Yes she is, she's defiantly going to be a heartbreaker. What's her name?" Alex asked cutting the umbilical cord and cleaned the baby off, she was going to asked Ty if he wanted to cut it but she could see how much his hand's were shaking from where she sat and she figured it probably would be safer and easier for her to do it.  
  
"Yeah what are we going to name her?" Ty asked turned to look at Faith, taking his eyes off his daughter for the first time since she was born.  
  
"Well if you like it I decided to name her Samantha Elizabeth Davis." She said and smiled over at Kim.   
  
"It's perfect and so is she." He smiled and leaned over and kissed her softy on her lips.  
  
"I hope you don't mind I change the middle name." Faith said when she and Ty pulled apart.  
  
"Not at all," Kim smiled, Ty gave her a confused look decided to let it go when he heard Alex voice.  
  
"Well Miss Davis which one of your parents wants to hold you first?" Alex said as she finished wrapping the baby in the blanket that they brought out of Ty's car.  
  
"Ty go ahead." Faith smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. She enjoyed seeing how emotional Ty was seeing their daughter for the first time.   
  
"Are you sure?" She nodded and wiped tears from her eyes. "Okay." He whispered and reached for the bundled up baby. He thought his heart was going too exploded when he felt his baby in his arms. "Hey sweetie, Sammie baby you're so beautiful." He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek softy. Alex and Faith watch Ty and the baby with tears in the eyes until they heard Kim giggling. Faith turned to her and gave her a weird look.  
  
"I'm sorry but I just thought about something." Kim laughed  
  
"You want to tell us what that something is" Alex said turn her attention away from the Ty and the baby.  
  
"You just name your baby Sammie Davis," Faith and Alex started to laughed understanding Kim's train of thought "but at least she isn't a junior." Kim smiled and look over at her goddaughter. She saw that Sammie already had Ty under her spell. Ty didn't hear or see anything other then his little girl.  
  
******  
  
To Be Continued... 


	9. Chapter9

******  
  
There will never come a day  
  
You'd ever hear me say  
  
That I want and need to be without you  
  
I want to give my all  
  
Baby just hold me, simply control me  
  
Cause your arms, they keep away the lonelies  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
Then I realize  
  
That all I need is you in my life  
  
All I need is you in my life  
  
Faith stood at the door of the nursery listening to Ty sing to Sammie as he got her dress. Everyday since they brought her home from the hospital Ty would sing her the same two songs Brian McKnight's - Never Felt This Way when he would dress her and to calm her down when she cried and Brian McKnight's - Love of My Life when they put her to bed.   
  
Cause I've never felt this way about lovin'  
  
Never felt so good  
  
Never felt this way about lovin'  
  
It feels so good  
  
  
  
Faith remembered Sammie's first night home Ty slept in the nursery well actually he stay up most of the night staring at his new baby girl. When he finally fell asleep Sammie started to cried and that was the first time he sang this song to her.  
  
How it takes my breath  
  
Starts a burning in my chest  
  
Make me weak, when I think about you  
  
Makes me want to give my all  
  
Life wouldn't mean a thing  
  
Not a happy song to sing  
  
Just emptiness if I had to live without you  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
Then I realize  
  
That all I need is you in my life  
  
All I need is you in my life  
  
He didn't know it but Faith was at the door listening just as she was right now. He finished dressing Sammie and picked her up; he started to dance with her as he finished the song.  
  
Cause I've never felt this way about lovin'  
  
Never felt so good  
  
Never felt this way about lovin'  
  
It feels so good  
  
"I never get tired of hearing you sing to her." Faith said walking into the nursery.  
  
"Hey," he turned around so he was facing her; he then leaned over in kissed her lips softly. "You ready?" Ty asked placing the baby down in her crib. Today Sammie was officially three weeks old and they were taking her down to the firehouse to introduce her to the guys and announce there relationship.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad we're finally getting this over with." She said wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.  
  
"Me too, we won't have to sneak around after this, although I kind of liked having you as my dirty little secret." He chuckled pulling her close.  
  
"I'm no one's dirty little anything." She said and rolled her eyes  
  
"Okay you're my sexy little secret." He smiled and kissed her cheek.  
  
"That's better." She smiled  
  
"And it's true." He said and rubbed his hands down her body.  
  
"Oh no you don't, we have to wait three more weeks." She said shaking her head from side to side.   
  
  
  
"I know." He sighed heavily and rested his forehead on hers.   
  
"She's worth having to wait though." She smiled and looked over towards Sammie's crib.  
  
"She's worth that and much more."  
  
******  
  
"So how do you want to do this?" Ty asked as they arrived in front of the firehouse. "I mean we can go in there and tell them right away…"  
  
"Or we can let them find out on there own, which would be more fun." She finished for him.  
  
"Exactly." He smiled  
  
"Which means you'll have to go in first, they might find out to quickly if I brought her in."   
  
"Yeah I know. Who do you think will find out first?"  
  
"Doc. He seems to be the most observant of the guys there."  
  
"I was thinking Walsh."  
  
"Why Walsh?" she asked raising an eye brow.  
  
"I don't know he just seems smart I guess." he said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Well we will never know until you go in there."  
  
"I know how long are you going to wait out here?"  
  
"Five minutes."  
  
"Alright." He lean over and gave her a long kiss and then exited the car and when to the back seat to get Sammie. "Lets go little momma." He said and lifted up her car seat.  
  
*****  
  
To Be Continued... 


	10. Chapter10

*****  
  
Ty walked up the drive way of the firehouse with Sammie in one hand and her diaper bag in the other.  
  
"Davis is that your kid?" Jimmy said walking out of the house pointing at the car seat Ty was carrying.  
  
"Yeah this is Samantha." Ty said holding up the car seat so Jimmy could see her.  
  
"This can't be your kid; she's too cute to be your kid." Jimmy smiled caressing Sammie's cheek.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Ty asked ignoring Jimmy's comment.  
  
"Kim, Alex and Doc are in the kitchen, Carlos is up stairs sleep. Walsh, and DK are in the living room and the rest of the guys are playing ball."  
  
"Alright thanks." He said and started moving towards the house again; he went straight into the kitchen, Jimmy followed him.  
  
"Look who Ty brought." Jimmy said as he walked in the kitchen making all the paramedic's raised there heads.  
  
"Hey Sammie!" Kim said excitedly jumping from her chair and taking the car seat from Ty.  
  
"Is this your daughter?" Doc asked playing with Sammie's hand.  
  
"Yeah this baby Samantha." Ty said beaming with pride.  
  
"So we meet the baby but not the girlfriend" Jimmy said getting a bottle of water out the ice box.  
  
"She'll be here in a little while." Ty smiled   
  
"Really?" Kim and Alex asked in union. They didn't know Faith and Ty were ready to tell people.  
  
"Yeah, she should be coming now." He said setting down next to Kim.  
  
"Who should be coming now?" DK asked walking in the kitchen with Walsh.  
  
"The screamer." Jimmy replied  
  
"The who?" Ty asked turning around to face Jimmy.  
  
"That's there nickname for your girlfriend." Doc said shaking his head.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Carlos came into work everyday saying that your girlfriend could wake up the dead the way she screams in bed."  
  
"He didn't"   
  
"He did." Kim laughed  
  
"Hey Walsh tell me who this kid looks like to you?" Jimmy asked looking at the baby closely; Walsh shrugged his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know. Davis a little bit." He shrugged his shoulders again.  
  
"No really look at her."  
  
"Oh my God!" Doc said surprised seeing what Jimmy was talking about.  
  
"You and… yeah right, she would never" Jimmy said shaking his head seeing he wasn't the only one that seen the resemblances. Ty looked over at Kim and smiled  
  
"Who would never?" Walsh asked confused.  
  
"Imagine that baby lighter with blonde hair and green eyes."  
  
"Oh my god!" this time it was DK that was surprise.  
  
"Can somebody me who the hell there talking about?" Walsh asked confused Faith giggled from the door getting everybody's attention. She'd been standing there since they where talking about calling her the screamer.  
  
"So I guess we were both wrong." She smiled and walked over to Ty and kissed him to make it official. Jimmy, DK, Doc and Walsh jaws all dropped.  
  
"Damn I wished I had a camera" Kim laughed looking at guys with the stunned expressions on there faces.  
  
"Me too but I want to take Carlos picture when he finds out." Alex smiled  
  
"So do I, where is anyway?" Faith asked setting down next to Ty.  
  
"Up stairs sleep." Jimmy replied coming down from his surprise state. "How long have you two been an item?"  
  
"Not long enough." Ty smiled and kissed Faith on the cheek.  
  
"Somebody go get Carlos." Alex said over to the semi-stunned fire-fighters  
  
"I'll go" DK replied with a big smile on his face.   
  
*****  
  
"Carlos wake up." DK said and shook his shoulder.  
  
"What? He asked sleepily opening his eyes.  
  
"Come down stirs."  
  
"Why?" he asked wondering why he woke him up to tell him to come down stair  
  
"Davis is in the kitchen with his daughter and his girlfriend."  
  
"The screamer?" he asked in surprised  
  
"Yeah you won't believe who it is." He smirked  
  
"Who is she?" Carlos asked now setting up on his cot.  
  
"She's downstairs find out for your self."  
  
Carlos followed DK down stairs into the kitchen and saw Ty, Jimmy, Alex, Kim, Walsh, Doc, Faith and the baby, but not Ty's girlfriend.   
  
"So where is she?" Carlos asked DK as he walked farther in the kitchen  
  
"Right there," DK smirked pointing to the table.  
  
"Right were?" He asked now in ear shot of everybody else.  
  
"Right there." DK said pointing to the side of the table where Kim, Ty and Faith were sitting at.  
  
"What are you two looking for?" Alex asked trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"DK said that Ty's girlfriend was down here." He said looking around the kitchen again as if he'd missed her.  
  
"She is." Alex said flatly  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Right here." Ty said and pull Faith into his arms.  
  
  
  
"You two, yeah right." He said sarcastically  
  
"Well if you need proof this is our daughter Samantha." Ty said and turned the baby's car seat in the direction of Carlos. Carlos looked at Ty then at the baby, at Faith then back at Ty again. He shook his head   
  
"Y'all are joking right?"  
  
"Nope." Ty smiled  
  
"Y'all have to be joking, I mean I heard you and your girlfriend and that defiantly was not her." He said shaking his head pointing to Faith  
  
"Oh trust me it was." Ty smirked  
  
"No it wasn't, she does not sound like what I heard."  
  
"So Carlos what did his girlfriend sound like?" asked a smiling Jimmy.  
  
"Carlos you better not." Faith warned.  
  
"Come on Carlos you said it yourself it wasn't her so what does she sound like?" Walsh reasoned.  
  
"Carlos I'm warning you." Faith scolded. Carlos took it as a challenge.  
  
"She sounded like something out of a porno." He smirked. Faith eyes widen.  
  
"Carlos!" Faith warned again.  
  
"Oh fuck, Ty. Oh God, please. Please Ty, don't stop. Please! Oh God! Yes!" Carlos said imitating 'The Screamer'. Faith turned blood red and everybody busted out laughing.  
  
"I can't believe your laughing." Faith said mocking anger and then playfully smacked Ty on the arm.  
  
"Well he was telling the truth, but you get much louder then that." He laughed and kissed her on the cheek  
  
"Ty!"  
  
"What? You do."  
  
"Well you will only know that by memory." She teased  
  
"What a memory it is?" He smiled.   
  
'Maybe Kim was right' Alex thought to herself 'they do seem right for each other.'  
  
*****'   
  
To Be Continued... 


	11. Chapter 11

Faith moaned when she rolled over in bed and found the space next to her empty. Ty had the day off and she was expecting to wake up in his arms like she used to before she was pregnant. While she was pregnant and after she had Sam he wouldn't wake her up unless it was absolutely necessary, that meant he was out of bed when she woke up most days. She had to be honest with herself one of the things she loved about Ty was the way he held her at night. He had strong arms that always made her feel safe and loved.  
  
When she opened her eyes she found a note on the table next to Ty's side of the bed. She sat up and picked the note off the table and read it.   
  
-Faith I wanted to give you a break so I taking the kids out for the day. I love you. Ty  
  
Faith smiled to herself as she wonder why it took her so long to find a guy like Ty. She got up and tried to think of ways to spend her day. Her usual Saturday was spent with her kids and sometimes Ty's mom. Since she figured Ty probably was going to take the kids over to Maggie's some point in the day she knew she had to think of something else to do.   
  
After eating, washing up and straight up what little mess the house was in, Faith was bored as hell. It was one o'clock so calling Kim or Alex was out of the question, she knew they were probably getting ready to work. If she called Bosco it would be the same problem. So she called the next person on her list Holly. She and Holly weren't as close as they once was but she still consider her as one of her closest friends. She picked up the phone and dial the familiar number with out a second thought. It on took three rings before Holly answered the phone. "Hello?"   
  
"Hey Hol."  
  
"Faith?"   
  
"Yeah, are you busy right now?"  
  
"No I'm free till six, why?"  
  
"Ty took the kids out today…"  
  
"And your bored?" she finished for her with a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah." she laughed   
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know, I just don't want to be here all day doing nothing."  
  
"Okay, I pick you up in a half hour we'll figure out from there alright?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"No problem, the kids are at there dad's house so I'm on the same boat as you." she chuckled "See you in a little while."  
  
"Okay bye." Faith smiled and hung up the phone.   
  
When Holly arrived it was ten minutes till three so they decided to try to make the 3:30 movie at movie theater. After the movie they had a quick snack and made there way back to Faith's house.  
  
Holly stayed for an hour before having to leave to get ready for her date with a ups driver she met when she received a package from her ex husband of all people.  
  
When Holly left, Faith was right back in the boredom that cause her to call Holly in the first place. She really wasn't into watching to much TV so she decided she would try to started to read a book as soon as she started to get into it she heard a knock at the door. She put down the book she was reading and walked to the door. "Who is it?" she didn't receive a answer so she looked into peep hole of the door "Oh God." she groaned to herself, When she slowly opened the door and was greeted by the grinning face of a man she hadn't seen or talk to in over three years. Her brother. "Stanley!?! Wh-what are you doing here."  
  
"Nice to see you too sis, can I come in?" he said smiling at her innocently   
  
"Yeah." she moved aside and let him in, but didn't let her question go. "What are you do here?"  
  
"I came up for a week too visit mom and dad-"   
  
"How are they doing?"  
  
"The same,"   
  
"So dads still drinking, mom still pretending nothings wrong?" Stanley sighed heavily and followed Faith into the living room  
  
"They miss you Fay. So do I."  
  
"Yeah I can tell by the way you always call me." she said sarcastically   
  
"Hey I would have if I had your number, but the last number I had of yours was the old apartments Besides the last time we talked to each other I got the feeling you needed time to cool off." he said trying to make an excuse for his lack of communication with her over the years.   
  
"Three years? I doubt I was that mad at you. What made you think it was safe to see me now?"  
  
"I ran into Holly yesterday when I went to the market with ma.-"  
  
"I was wondering how you got my new address."  
  
"She gave it to me and told me I should come see you."  
  
"She did, did she?" 'No wonder she asked if I heard Stanley yet.' she thought to herself and then started think of ways to get Holly back.  
  
"Yeah she said you had a new person in your life that I should meet." He smiled, thinking she had a new boyfriend. "So…"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So tell me about him." She could tell by the look in his eyes he was more then happy to hear she going out with someone other then Fred.  
  
"You automatically assume she was talking about a guy?"  
  
"Unless you turned into a lesbian since the last time I seen you, yes." He smirked   
  
"Wait here." She got up off the couch and left the living room. When she returned she handed Stanley a picture frame .  
  
"What's this?" he asked before looking at the picture.  
  
"That's your niece Samantha." she smiled at the expression on his face. He was surprise and shocked all at once.  
  
"M-My niece?" He stuttered. Faith nodded. "The guy?"  
  
"Is her father Ty. Before you asked he's a cop we meet at work."  
  
"You two are still together?" he asked not talking he's eyes off the picture.  
  
"Yeah we're engaged."  
  
"Congratulation!" he beamed and leaned over and gave Faith a hug.  
  
"Thanks." she said kinda slowly shocked by his reaction.   
  
"She's beautiful, how old is she?"  
  
"She turned a month old a couple days ago." She smiled, even though she was shocked by the way he was reacting, she was happy with his reaction. She really didn't know how her family would take her being in a interracial relationship, and if she was honest with herself she actually did care what they thought of her. Not enough to change how she lived or who she loved, but enough to feel hurt when they didn't accepted her for who she was.  
  
"You haven't told mom and dad?" he asked already knowing the answer. There parents haven't talked about Samantha at all since he came up form Connecticut. He knew his mom and if she knew about her new grandchild that would be all she would talk about. If she new about Samantha, all they would have done the whole week would have been relating to Sam.   
  
"No, I haven't talk to them in years."  
  
"Don't you think they have a right to know they have a new grandchild?" He said trying to talk some sense into his little sister.  
  
"No, they don't have any rights when it comes to me or my kids."  
  
"Faith they-"  
  
"Don't start Sta-" she started but cut herself off when she heard…  
  
"Faith! Baby we're back."  
  
"Stay right here I'll be back." she said and got of the couch. She walked out of the living room and turned the corner just in time to see Ty try to kick the door shut with his foot for the fifth time.   
  
"What you do to wear them out." Faith asked as walked up to Ty who was straggling caring both a sleeping Charlie and Sammie who was in her car seat.  
  
"We went to the park, the mall for lunch and some thing's, the video store then stopped at my mom's to dropped off Em." he answered after Faith gave him a quick kiss and took the car seat from him.  
  
"You didn't eat at your mom's?" She asked ignoring the 'some thing's part of his statement" she knew some thing's meant he brought them more toys.  
  
"No they wanted pizza."  
  
"And you just had to give it to them?" she smirk as she rose one of her eye brows. "Your spoiling them."  
  
"I'm going to be there step-dad it's my job to spoil them."  
  
"Yeah? So what's your excuse for spoiling Sammie, she's only a month old and she already has more stuffed animals then most Toy Stores in Manhattan."  
  
"I'm not the only who brought those stuffed animals, Kim and Sully brought more then me."  
  
"Yeah you keep telling yourself that." She said as she took Sammie out of her car seat.  
  
"Baby who's that?" Ty asked quickly when he saw someone moving in the living room.  
  
"It's Stanley." she said trying to wave it off like no big deal.  
  
"Your brother!?!"  
  
"Yeah, come on he wants to meet you." Faith said and stared to walk towards the living room but stop when Ty placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Wait I thought you didn't talk to him."  
  
"I don't, he came to visit my parents for a week and wanted to see me while he was up here."  
  
"How did he found out where we lived?"  
  
"Holly told him, come on Ty lets just get this over with okay? He likes you a lot more then he ever like Fred so you have nothing to worry about." She said seeing the nervousness that was so obviously displaying on his face.  
  
"Worry? I'm not worried. I just wasn't expecting to meet any of your relatives anytime soon."  
  
"Yeah, like I was ready to meet Maggie when I did, it's not like I'm forcing you to meeting my parents."  
  
"No just your brother." he sighed lamely.   
  
"Don't be such a big baby," she said and pulled him in the living room. When they walked in Stanley immediately stood up.  
  
"Ty, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Stanley." He said and extended his hand to Ty. "but you already know that huh and this cutie must me Samantha." Stanley grinned reaching for the baby.  
  
"Yeah all nine pounds of her." She said and handed Sammie over to her uncle for the first time.   
  
"That can't be Charlie can it?" He asked lightly rubbing the back of the boy whose head was laying on Ty's shoulder. "He's gotten so big. Where is Emily?"  
  
"She's at my moms."  
  
"Are they close?" He asked starting conversation that last a least three hours.  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
